dreaming of sleep
by anime kaz
Summary: Gaara can't sleep when his brother and sister are away or the one-tailed beast will emerge. But will Matsuri be able to help? would Gaara accept it? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...ALTHOUGH I REALLY WANT TO EARN ROCK LEE AT LEAST! PRETTY PLEASE!

Dreaming of sleep

"You're done for tonight Matsuri. You should get some sleep." Matsuri looked towards the direction of the voice to see one of the older sand ninja. His fierce eyes softened at her smile and without another word they parted.

The moon shone brightly and as she walked down the dusty paths of the city, Matsuri could not help but admire the billions of stars that lit up the night sky.

'I wonder...what Gaara Sensei is doing.' She thought to herself. Although Gaara was the newly appointed Kazekage she was happy to call her former instructor, Gaara Sensei in her mind. And best of all...she was privileged to be the only student Gaara had taught. She smiled and held back a giggle before looking back up at the stars and repeating the question she had just asked herself.

"Omph..." She unknowingly said as she felt herself walk into something. A strong hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from falling backwards and a blush danced across her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ka-Kazekage?" She stammered as she looked up into the dark rimmed eyes of Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked as he let her wrist go, making sure she was steady on her feet before moving his hand back to his side.

"Errrrr. S-sorry lord Kazekage. I just finished my watch and w-was looking at the stars and... yeah..." She was instructed by this person yet if she wasn't prepared to talk to him she was suddenly stumbling over the simplest of words. Gaara looked up silently.

Matsuri tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as her near black eyes watched Gaara carefully.

"They are pretty huh." She commented when the silence had gone long enough to be considered awkward.

"Yes." Gaara simply answered before lowering his vision to the girl before him. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her which only made her heart flutter all the more.

They walked for a bit, mostly in silence excluding a few comments Matsuri made. Her feet seemed to automatically follow Gaara's footsteps and her eyes failed to take note of the surroundings... until the door to Gaara's room came into view.

Matsuri squeaked in shock, her face went red her mind whirled. She couldn't believe the fact that she had absentmindedly followed Gaara to his room! SHE WAS LIKE A STALKER OR SOMETHING! Or so she imagined Gaara thought. She immediately began to conjure up excuses to why she was here.

She happened to be going this way? No! he knew she lived in the opposite direction.  
She was on her way to her watch duty! No she told him she just finished.  
She needed to use the bathroom? URGHHHHHH SHE COULDN'T SAY SOMETHING EMBARRASSING LIKE THAT!

"Matsuri?" Gaara's flat toned voice caught her attention and pulled her from her panic. He was standing there, with his hand on the door handle and with the door slightly opened.

"You were working since lunch right? You must be thirsty." Was that an invitation in? Matsuri was unsure whether to go in case it wasn't but Gaara wasn't moving. Was he holding the door open for her?

"I have cold water?" He added. Matsuri's face lit up. It was an invite! He was asking her into his room for a drink!

Matsuri sat on Gaara's bed, a mixture of awkwardness and excitement rushed through her veins as she clutched her hands together in her lap. Her eyes scanned the room and were surprised at all the books that lined the walls.

She started at the cold touch on her hand and her eyes made contact with the black lined, blue eyes of Gaara; the glass of ice cold water he held to her hand for her to take catching her by surprise.

"A-ahhh Thank you Lord Kazekage!" She spluttered as she finally took the glass. Gaara sat on the bed next to her and silently looked out the window at the stars.

Matsuri smiled; she always loved these quiet moments with Gaara. When he trained her and they took a break, these moments are what relaxed her, they set her at ease, they calmed her nerves.

"I didn't know you liked books Lord Kazekage." She said as she watched the ice cubes in the glass bob up and down. Gaara's attention went from the stars back to her.

"Not really. But once I do all my paper work I have nothing to do." The confused look in Matsuri's eyes caused Gaara to sigh before answering her unasked question.

"You are aware I have the Shukaku... the one tailed beast, sealed within me. For some reason he is more active when I am asleep. Because of this I can't sleep and so I have much time in which to deal with."

"But if you didn't sleep at all you would eventually die. How do you sleep?" Matsuri asked as she placed the half empty glass down. She wondered if Gaara could hear the concern in her voice.

"I manage. Kankuro and Temari would keep watch over me. Temari would sit on the bed and watch me carefully. The first sign of the beast coming out they would hurry and wake me."

Matsuri never realised how close these siblings really were. Of course they were always together but still... before Gaara battled Naruto, he seemed to raise himself above his brother and sister and they seemed almost scared of him. But it was definitely different now. And the way Gaara spoke about them watching him sleep, Matsuri could feel the love...the bond between the three.

"Do you get much sleep that way?" She asked as Gaara rubbed his eyes.

"No...maybe 3...4 hours sleep."

"You're really tired aren't you?"

Gaara nodded his reply before taking another gulp of cold water and setting the glass down.

"Temari and Kankuro are on missions at the moment. So I can't let myself fall asleep till they get back."

Matsuri watched Gaara silently. Finally, after a long moment, she took a deep breath and grabbed Gaara's shoulder pulling him down. Gaara let out a silent gasp as he felt his head land on two soft legs. He looked up in hopes of seeing the onix eyes of his student, but her fringe covered them and the deep blush on her cheeks.

"What are you..."

"Lord Kazekage...I will watch you till they return. I promise I will wake you if there is any sign of the one-tailed beast."

"But it's dangerous." Gaara said; his eyes still wide with shock and despite his objection he didn't attempt to move. Finally Matsuri raised her head so he could see her eyes and her confident smile.

"Gaara Sensei...I was taught by the best. I will be fine I promise!" Gaara looked at her for a moment... she hadn't called him that since he first became Kazekage and yet it made his heart beat faster. He never felt like this before.

* * *

Temari threw open the door to Gaara's room, exhausted but angry at how long they were forced to leave Gaara sleepless. It had been 4 days since they began their mission and the morning was well on its way. Before she could call out his name she stopped and looked into the smiling face of Matsuri.

She had been stroking Gaara's red hair with one hand whilst Gaara held tightly to her other. His head was in her lap as he faced her stomach and had his back to the door. Silently Matsuri stopped running her fingers through his hair and held a single finger to her lips, signalling silence from Temari.

Temari was dumbstruck as she stared at this sight and before she realised it Kankuro was behind her, sporting the same look.

"Well, Well, Well. Didn't expect this." Kankuro smirked as he and his sister quietly approached the two. Gaara was fast asleep, peaceful and relaxed. Other than his hand clutching Matsuri's he was completely tranquil.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Temari whispered. Mitsuri looked out the window at the height of the sun.

"eight hours? We were here since midnight..."

"EIGHT HOURS!" Temari and Kankuro quietly gasped. Gaara stirred at the noise but once Matsuri began stroking his hair again he immediately fell asleep again.

"You look tired Matsuri...You should sleep or you will be of no use for your next night watch." Temari whispered as she picked up the two empty glasses.

"I can't. He won't let me go." Matsuri blushed as she looked at her and Gaara's hands. Temari smiled whilst Kankuro smirked.

"Who said you had to leave?" Kankuro's smirk grew with each word. Matsuri went red as she desperately tried to hide behind her fringe. Temari saw the poor girl squirm and immediately kicked Kankuro out of the room.

"You have some rest. I will watch and make sure he doesn't release the one-tailed beast."

"Thank you." Matsuri smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Gaara woke up... it was already 11am and he was shocked to see the angelic face of Matsuri sleeping above him. He was still lying in her lap and quietly he reached up and stroked her cheek gently.

"She watched you till we got back." Temari's voice paused his actions and his gaze drifted over to his sister.

"Temari..."

"You're blushing Gaara." Temari smirked as she watched Gaara cover his face with his arm. His face hot and his heart pounding, Gaara could only think of one thing... would Matsuri help him sleep tonight?


End file.
